winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Stoney
|relationship = Tinkerbell (creator) Flora (light counterpart) |origin = Neverland |cartoon = A Flower in the Snow |lcartoon = A Flower in the Snow |gallery = Yes}} Stoney is Flora's Nemesis. She appears in World of Winx. Appearance Stoney is tall and slender, with pale skin and grey hair. Like all the other Nemeses, Stoney had white facial makeup, black sclera and golden irises surrounded by a circle of white. She wears grey eyeshadow and purple lipstick, and her eyebrows are the same color as her eyeshadow. Her grey hair is curly and done up in two bunches with white and yellow leaf-shaped ornaments. Most of her hair is made up of a lighter grey streaks as well. Stoney's outfit is a dress comprised of dull yellow leafy bunches that cover her chest with two circles of dots in the centre and four shiny brown spines jutting out of each side. The top section of the dress is a dark greyish brown with strands of pale purple lace that wrap around her torso from under the yellow leafy bunches. The lace ends at the bottom half of her waist where the overskirt juts out resembling blades of grass. The skirt of her dress covers all over Stoney's legs and fades from stone grey to off-white to a purplish grey. The overskirt resembles blades of grass and is dark grey-brown. The sleeves of her dress are long, ending just at her wrists, and the same color as her torso and overskirt. Hanging from the sleeves are long, round-edged segments of fabric similar in structure to a bird's wings or a flower's petals. They are grey with dark brownish grey edges and yellow spots, and Stoney only ever reveals this fabric whenever she plans to use her powers over stone and rock. Stoney.png Stoney2.jpg Personality Stoney is a cruel and ruthless individual, much like the Nemeses before her. Though she had been tasked with eliminating Flora, Stoney preferred to simply toy with her and fling her around to revel in her suffering, much like how a cat toys with a mouse that cannot escape. She enjoys asserting herself over her victims, making them realize just how powerful she is and how defenseless they are, and will make sure that things stay that way, even if her victims show signs of fighting back. This can be seen throughout her battle with Flora and Matt, as she petrifies Matt without hesitation the first time he tries confronting her, and she flings Flora around while she tried reaching out to the petrified Matt. Though, interestingly, Stoney is capable of being merciful, which had not been shown amongst any of the earlier Nemeses. She shows this once Matt tries attacking her and comes up unsuccessful, as she tries to get Matt to flee by telling him to do so now that she is giving him the chance. However, Stoney's mercy does not last long as she immediately goes back to attacking Matt and Flora and vehemently tries to bury Matt in stone after getting fed up with him whining over his injured hand. World of Winx Season 2 In "A Flower in the Snow," Tinkerbell takes it upon herself to create Stoney through using the surrounding boulders and rocks to get back at Flora. Upon Stoney's creation and birth, she is sent to Earth to track Flora down and destroy her. Stoney does not appear until later after Flora defeats Matt's Parisian kidnapper upon traveling to Switzerland and rescues Matt. Just before the two are about to return to Paris, Stoney appears and begins petrifying all the surrounding plant-life; hurting Flora from the inside-out and rendering her defenseless. Matt tries to help Flora in battle but he is quickly petrified by Stoney's gaze, turning him into a lifeless stone statue. With Matt out of the way, Stoney goes on to attack Flora by flinging barrage after barrage of boulders and causing avalanches with the hopes of burying the weakened nature fairy. She taunts Flora at every turn as Flora constantly tries to reach out to the petrified Matt while trying to outrun and dodge all of Stoney's attacks. Just as Stoney almost does Flora in, she is caught off-guard as Flora's words surprisingly end up making it through to Matt, causing him to break free from her petrification. Still wanting to help Flora, Matt tries attacking Stoney, only to see that her body is as hard as the stone she creates. This distracts Stoney, who tells Matt to flee while he still can, giving Flora a chance to call for nature's help once more. Once she is completely fed up with Matt's childish antics, Stoney unleashes more rock barrages and another avalanche at Flora and Matt, and would have buried Matt alive if it were not for giant vines sprouting from below to shield him. More vines then sprout out from below Stoney to bind her, showing that nature was able to break through her petrification to answer Flora's distress call, but Stoney proves to stronger, so she traps Flora in a cage made of spiked stone and does away with the vines Flora tries to conjure up as a counterattack. With Flora trapped and Matt unable to do anything, Stoney taunts Flora until she becomes so enraged and determined to beat her that she releases a blinding green light. This light causes more vines to sprout out from below Stoney and completely encase her before she can even react. Once she has been completely engulfed by the vines, all the surrounding plant-life that was once petrified as brought back to life, and the vines release Stoney, who has now become a stone statue herself. Matt approaches the now petrified Stoney and she crumbles away into dust. Magical Abilities Just as her name and conception imply, Stoney possesses the magical ability to control stone and rock. Created as a way to counterattack Flora's power over plant-life, Stoney can effectively kill plants with her magic by emitting a deadly aura capable of instantly turning all surrounding life to stone by opening her arms out wide. This is not restricted to plants either, as Stoney can petrify other life forms, like human beings, with a petrifying gaze, and does so with Matt when he tries to defy her. By petrifying all surrounding plant-life, Stoney can hurt Flora from the inside-out and temporarily strip her of her fairy powers. Stoney can also manipulate already existing rocks by moving them and triggering earthquakes, avalanches and rockslides by emitting her deadly aura; all of which can be made to go after her enemies like homing missiles. She can erect columns or spikes of stone to shoot out the ground to strike, immobilize or even launch her enemies into the air. Being made from rocks herself, Stoney's body is as hard as stone and, like all the Nemeses, she is capable of flight. Trivia *Out of all the Nemeses, Stoney is featured in the least amount of episodes with only her debut episode. She shares this with Obscura. *Her name comes from the English words stone and stony. *Stoney's ability to petrify humans with her gaze is very reminiscent of Medusa, whose gaze or hideous face would turn those who look at into her eyes to stone. *She is one of the two Nemeses made to exploit the weaknesses of their light counterpart's respective powers rather than their personal or emotional weaknesses; the other being Banshee. Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Enemies Category:World of Winx Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flora Category:Dead Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Nemeses